Cree Summer
Cree Summer Francks (born July 7, 1969) is a Canadian actress, musician and voice actress. She's the daughter of voice actor Don Francks. She's known for voicing: Cleo the Poodle in Clifford the Big Red Dog, Elmyra Duff in Tiny Toon Adventures, Foxxy Love in Drawn Together, Numbuh 5 in Codename: Kids Next Door, Penny in Inspector Gadget, Princess Kida in Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Susie Carmichael in Rugrats and All Grown Up! and Valerie Gray in Danny Phantom. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Animaniacs (1994-1995) - Elmyra Duff, Singer (ep74) *Avengers Assemble (2014) - Darlene Wilson (ep23) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Vixen *Ben 10 (2006) - Frightwig *Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) - Frightwig (ep41) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2007) - Delightful Children from Down the Lane, Numbuh 5/'Abigail Lincoln', Boy (ep34), Boy#2 (ep15), Carlos' Mom (ep15), Cree Lincoln, Dowager (ep5), Flower#1 (ep22), Girl (ep9), Girl#1 (ep31), Guard#1 (ep36), Guard#2 (ep19), Hamsters (ep20), Inmate#1 (ep34), Merchant (ep36), Numbuh 2's Mom (ep10), Numbuh 88 (ep35), Rainbow Monkey (ep33), Shark Mom (ep17), Ugly Kid (ep11) *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992) - Pearl, Additional Voices *Disney's The Weekenders (2001-2004) - Carver's Mom, Mrs. Adele Phipps (ep35), Penny Descartes, Todd Descartes *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015-2016) - Nebula, Victoria (ep15) *Miles from Tomorrowland (2015) - Maya, Tech Bot (ep25) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2006-2008) - Arnie Tapir (ep4), Caterpillar (ep17), Eddie Panther, Eel#1 (ep30), Elephant Kid (ep46), Girl (ep49), Girl Hippo (ep6), Girl Ox (ep18), Girl Rhino (ep4), Gladys (ep21), Human Nurse (ep17), Kerry, Latanya Hippo, Miss Loon, Mrs. Eugenia Tusk, Mrs. Tuskfish (ep30), Octopus Kid, Old Woman (ep49), Penguin Kid (ep12), Robo Tusk (ep44), Scottish Native#1 (ep46), TV Host (ep18), Unruly, Ursula Ox (ep7), Vanna Flamingo (ep7), Vulture Kid (ep4), Young Adventurer Leader (ep6) *Pinky and the Brain (1997-1998) - Bunny (ep24), Receptionist (ep60) *Rick and Morty (2014) - Giant Woman (ep5) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) - Lady Marmalade (ep23), Paige Kruller (ep19) *The New Batman Adventures (1997) - Ice Maiden#2 (ep3) *Transformers: Animated (2007-2009) - Black Arachnia *Widget (1992) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie as Rapunzel (2002) - Penelope *Bratz: Genie Magic (2006) - Zell *Bratz: Passion 4 Fashion: Diamondz (2006) - Mandy *Disney's An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) - Co-ed *Disney's Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) - Queen Kidagakash "Kida" Thatch *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) - Bonehead, Lizzie *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) - Elmyra Duff, Mary Melody 'Movies' *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - Princess Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh 'Shorts' *Diablo III: Wrath (2012) - Auriel *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2004) - Luminara Unduli (ep14) 'TV Specials' *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Numbuh 5/'Abigail Lincoln', Delightful Children from Down the Lane *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Numbuh 5/'Abigail Lincoln', Cree Lincoln, Delightful Children from Down the Lane *The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) - Elmyra Duff *Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery (1995) - Elmyra Duff Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - Penny Young *Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006) - Mandy *Broken Age (2014) - Drumstick Maiden, Morellia, Teleporter *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. (2005) - Numbuh 5/'Abigail Lincoln', Cree Lincoln, Delightful Children from Down the Lane *Destiny (2014) - Guardian Exo Female *Diablo III (2012) - Auriel *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - Princess Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Search for the Journal (2001) - Princess Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Trial by Fire (2001) - Princess Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Alicia Masters, Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001) - Osala *Knights Contract (2011) - Straeggele *Lichdom: Battlemage (2014) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect (2007) - Attendant, Macha Doyle *Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted (2002) - Samantha *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Cora *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Executor Selendis *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Executor Selendis *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) - Hylo Visz *The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning (2006) - Cynder *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1998) - Elmyra Duff *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Tatjana *Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) - Medusa *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (57) *Years active on this wiki: 1992-2016. Category:Canadian Voice Actors